The Problems Keep On Coming P1
by GrojbandCorneyFan
Summary: One day Corey, Kin and Kon were in the garage. Kin wanted to test his new invention on Corey, but you guess right it backfires making Corey fall in love with Carrie for a few seconds, but guess who heard there little conversation. Pairing Corney and Carry. Rated T. I do not own Grojband.


GB P.1 The problems Keep on Coming

No one's PV

One day in a small little town called Peaceville there live a band, but not just any band. This band was called Grojband. Grojband was made up of four teens. The frontman/singer/guitarist Corey Jaron Riffin, Kin kujira twin of Kon kujira keyboardist/backup singer/brains, Kon kujira twins of Kin kujira drummer and finally Laney Penn, Corey's best friend/crush. Laney is the bassist/manager/backup singer and the only girl in the band. Laney had a huge crush on Corey, but he didn't know.

Kin's PV

Me and the guys were in the garage waiting for Laney to arrive." Corey while we wait for Laney, why don't you try one of my new inventions." I asked Corey." Fine." He answered. Well you think that this invention I going to blow up think again because because its a drink." What's it called." Asked Corey." Red lemonade." I answered. Corey drank it and I told him to close his eyes. Then I thought I heard Laney and I told him to open his eyes, but it was Carrie and her band the Newmans." Oh no..." I said.

" Hey cutie what's hanging." Said Corey to Carrie in a different voice."What?! Riffin what the fuck! What the fuck was that!" Said Carrie. All of a sudden I hear two people sobbing."' Sob'" I look around and I see Larry and oh no and Laney. The red lemonade was to help her win Corey. All of a sudden I hear Corey in his normal voice." Lanes..." " Don't Lanes me, you lost the privilege to use that name... And I quit and you know what I thought you were different Corey. But I'm wrong. Like the kiss we shared on new year probable meant nothing to you, but it meant something to me.. Bye!" " Me too!" Said Larry." And if you ever diss my sister Laney again I will end you Carrie. And you know what Carrie I really liked and I thought our relationship was going great, but I guess I was wrong..."said Larry walking home with his sister Laney.

" Larry he not my boyfriend!" Yelled Carrie." Riffin you fag! Why did you said that were not dating!" " I don't know what came over me. I don't even like you! I like Laney!" " Really you like Laney!" I yelled." I thought you just thought of Laney as a friend." "What no I loved her. She understood me, helped me out when I was in a rot and always there for me... Now she's gone." Said Corey starting to cry." Ohhhhhhhh..." I said. "What Ohh did you do something?!" Asked Corey." Umm the red lemonade was going to make you fall in love with the first person you saw so that Laney came finally have you, but Carrie messed up the plan by walking in and I thought she was Laney, but the good news is the effect wore off." I answered." And I even lost the love of my life... Larry..." Said Carrie." It's ok Carrie go talk to him he'll understand." Said Kim." Ya" agreed Konnie." I don't think he wants to talk to me girls..." Said Carrie." What are we going to do now Riffin..." " Well standing here Beff is not going to give you the love of your life back. So come on let's go find them."

To Larry And Laney Transition

Laney's PV

We were cry as hard as we could in our pillows, but it was no use I couldn't cry away my sadness. All of a sudden me and Larry hear a noise at the window. We both walked up to the window and opened it we looked around and saw Corey and Carrie.

" What do you guys want?!" We asked them." Laney I'm not dating Carrie. Kin made a potion that would make me fall in love with the first person I see and by ascendent Kin made me see Carrie... Laney I love you..." " your just saying that so I can come back to the band and you wouldn't give a shit about me after."

" What no Lanes I really do love you and the kiss on new year did mean something to me. I loved the kiss."

"Sure you did. Bye... forever!" After I said that I closed the window and I could have sworn I heard and saw Corey cry. Then I got a text from Kin.

Kin: Meet me at Belches in 30 minutes. It's urgent!

Corey's PV

Why... Why is this happening to me! The girl I love I gone forever. I'm in my garage with Carrie." I want to crush Kin!" I yelled." He was helping you Riffin. Don't blame him..." Me and Carrie started to cry." Why?! I really did like Lanes..."

Mean While...

Laney's PV

What does Kin want I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone." Guys over here" yelled Kin to me and Larry at a table." What is it Kin?..." I asked.

"Laney it wasn't Corey fault that he said that to Carrie..." He said." Ohh ya sure it wasn't!" I said." It wasn't I made a potion called red lemonade that makes the person that drinks it fall in love with the first person he or she sees an I was going to help you by using it on Corey to make him fall in love with you, but it backfired when I thought I heard you come in the garage, but it was Carrie, but it only lasted a few seconds... And it turns out that Corey doesn't need a potion to fall in love with you because he already loves you..." That speech brought back a little of my hopes, but I had to see for myself." Let me see how Corey is taking this situation... To the garage!" I declared.

To The Garage Transition

We walked up to the garage and opened the garage enough to see and hear what they were saying." Stupid Stupid Stupid! Ahhhhhhh!" Yelled Corey." What have I done to deserve this!" " Riffin stop beating your self up..." " But Carrie I've lost the one person that really meant something to me... After our parents die you left with our sister Mina and Trina stayed with me... Trina would always boss me around, but when Laney came into my life it's like my world was turn upside down.. She would always safe me from my idiotic ideas and stupid plans... I loved her..." " Same with me Riffin... Larry was my everything... But now their gone..." All of a sudden Laney and Larry got up and opened the Garage door and ran to their band leaders. Both band leaders got scared and went into defence mode, but when the bassist reached their Band leader... They hugged them. After about 10 seconds of shock the Band leaders hugged their bassist.

" I love you too Core..." Said Laney. " I love you too Care..." Said Larry.

" I told them everything." Said Kin.

" Thanks Kin..." Said Carrie and Corey.

Epilogue

No One's PV

In the Garage Grojband and The Newmans were talking. They are not rivals anymore and Carrie and Corey told everyone that their siblings and Carrie and Mina have moved in with Corey. Trina went off to Collage and Laney and Corey are dating even Larry and Carrie. Kin and Kim have become really good friends and so have Kon and Konnie.

The End Or Is It?...


End file.
